Brother and Sister
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: "...Us brothers and sisters stick together!" Storm Ethan and Lilithan Marie Vaan are brother and sister. After their father dies, Storm joins SOLDIER and leaves Lilith behind. After Lilith's birthday, their lives take unexpected twists- as usual.
1. Introduction

"And why can't I?" Lilith snapped.

"Because I don't want you to die like how Dad did!" I retorted.

"That's bull! I can't go, yet you're going even though you know Dad would hate it if either you or I get caught up in war? Storm, if you're going then I is too! We brothers and sisters stick together!"

"Then who's going to be with Mom when we die?"

Lilith faltered. Apparently, she hadn't thought about it well enough.

_My little sister is Lilithan Marie Vaan and I am Storm Ethan Vaan._

_We both have identical blue eyes and blond hair, but we're not twins. I was born two years before Lilith. My birth date is August 4, 1992. My sister's birth date is July 4, 1994. She's sixteen and I am eighteen._

"Storm, I-...I just don't want to lose you too." She muttered weakly.

"I know, Lilith, I don't want to lose you either but my mom would be heartbroken if she lost both of us. Her sickness would get worse, and she would die in no time." I said, frowning at her.

"But why does it have to be you, Storm?"

Why did it have to be me? "Because I'm the oldest, besides SOLDIER wouldn't let a sixteen-year-old girl join."

"Sexist pigs..."

I smiled. Well, it was sort of a smirk but it was enough for her to return it.

"You better live, Storm. 'Cause if you don't, I'll come get, beat you up, then do it all over again." Lilith threatened.

I chuckled, ruffling her blond mane and got a groan of protest. Lilith scowled, and fixed her hair once I was done.

"I'll be looking forward to it, lil' sis." I replied.

She nodded before pausing in thought.

"Wait, what about your registration?" She asked.

"Already accepted!" I answered, grinning and taking off with her yelling after me.

"Storm, you moron!" I'll miss her.


	2. Chapter 1

I wonder why people dress in black at funerals...I know that it's tradition but sometimes I wonder why.

My mom told that it's a sign of respecting the person who died and it's also a sign for a loved one that you love them. Storm just agreed with her. Hm, that jerk.

My dad is the one who died for your information. He had this job and people call it SOLDIER. SOLDIER is a group of elite soldiers; at least that's what my mom told me.

My dad was a great person. He was an awesome father! He loved, cared, and always tried to be funny (sometimes he succeeded). But when the times required it, he was serious and uptight.

Storm idolizes our dad while I didn't.

"Hey, Storm." I asked," Why are they putting him in the coffin instead of just dropping him in the hole?"

"Because it would be disrespectful and rude if they did. Now, stop asking questions and shut up," answered Storm.

"Jerk."

Storm stomped on my foot, and I squeaked. He smirked. When he removed his foot, I stomped on his foot harder- so hard he bit his lip and drew blood.

We kept stepping on each other's feet until our mom stopped us by placing a hand on our shoulders and glaring menacingly at us. Our mom was gentle and kind, but once she gets annoyed, frustrated, irritated, or upset, she gets scary.

My dad used to say that I take after our mom while Storm took after him.

"My dad was an awesome person," Storm began his speech when he walked up to the podium. I pouted, correcting him with a "_Our_ dad..."."He died honorably on the battlefield and as a hero. I'll miss him (I muttered," We'll miss him.") So much that I was thinking of taking after him and following his footsteps. (At this, I perked up in horror at the thought of losing him too) I decided that I'll follow in his steps, and protect our family with my life on the line."

I blinked out the tears when Storm stepped away from the podium, nodding his head at it... at me. I stared blankly at him as the truth was sent crashing upon me.

Once I get up there, I'll have to give a speech... my final goodbye to Dad.

"Hey, idiot. What are you doing? Get up there!" Storm hissed at me.

Mom placed a hand on my arm, and frowned at me. I still stared at it.

_'Run...'_ I told myself, and I did. I ran away, ran as fast as I could away from there and through the rows of graves.

"Lilith!" Storm yelled after me, but I disregarded him.

The rain was like needles as they attacked my exposed arms. My blond bangs stuck to my face as I sprinted through the puddles and mud which appeared while the sky cried.

Raindrops were cold as they hit my skin. I eventually stopped running, stopping at Great-Grandpa's grave. I stared at his name.

_Arthur Lucas Vaan_

_September 16, 1930- August 19, 1960_

_Died in Battle while attempting a heroic attempt and succeeding._

I wheezed and panted for oxygen, crouching before his grave. A wave of tears hit me, and I folded my arms on my knees then burying my face into the clothed black knees.

I could feel the boniness of my knees through the cloth. Storm was right, they were bony.

"Mom!" I heard Storm's voice none-too-far-away."I found her!"

Then I heard approaching footsteps. They stopped next to my crouching form, and mud splashed onto me.

"I figured I would find you here." Storm stated, sighing.

"Oph courz yous should! (Of course you would!)" I retorted.

"What?" I raised my head slightly to speak clearer for him.

"Of course you would."

"Oh."

Silence past us, and the only thing that was heard was the rain. New footsteps arrived, and I heard someone coughing.

I realized I was coughing.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright? You just suddenly took off like that, and it scared me." My mom's soothing voice asked.

I sniffed, and shivered. I stood, and nodded, wiping away my tears. Storm wrapped an arm around my neck as my mom held my hand.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that close to my mom. I was much closer to my dad than to her. Storm was closer to my mom.

"I miss him." I said.

"I miss him too." Storm and Mom replied in unison.

I sobbed as a wave of new tears crashed upon me again.

We were at the funeral party again, and I found new faces greeted us. A tall man with long silver hair and glowing green eyes, another tall man with slicked black hair and one strand was sticking out and also glowing eyes but they were blue, and _another_ tall man with spiky brown hair and _also glowing_ blue eyes.

"Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis." Mom greeted, nodding her head at them.

Storm pursed his lips into a straight line, and his arm tightened around my neck. I realized the brunette man was glaring at him and vice versa.

The silverette's eyes and the blackette's eyes were on Mom.

"Rosalynn, you have my adolescences." The blackette stated, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Angeal. I appreciate that." Mom replied, also smiling sadly.

Angeal nodded. The silverette cleared his throat.

"You also have my adolescences," he said.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." Mom replied again.

I guess the brunette was Genesis then. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were their names.

"Yes, of course, you also have my adolescences, Rosalynn. It's a shame Scott died, but he was a hero." Genesis said, eyes flashing over to Mom.

She sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much, Genesis." Mom said.

Storm and I glanced at each other, confirming we were thinking the same thing. We were missing something. Mom gasped in shock.

"Whoops, I forgot to introduce you two to them." Mom said to us. "Lilith, Storm, these are your father's friends and fellow comrades. This is Sephiroth," She gestured to Sephiroth. "Angeal," She gestured to Angeal. "And Genesis," She finished, gesturing to Genesis.

"Hey." We mumbled.

Angeal chuckled, Genesis's eye twitched, and Sephiroth's lips twitched upward in a smirk-ish way.

"They don't seem too thrilled, Rosalynn." Sephiroth remarked.

Mom frowned," I know. Storm seems thrilled to see you two but not Genesis, like usually. Lilith is being shy right now." I scowled.

_'I'm not being shy!'_ I thought.

Storm chuckled and I glared at him.

"Jerkwad." I muttered.

Storm glared back, and he removed his arm to nudge me hard in the ribs. I frowned, stomping on his foot.

Storm bit his lip, drawing blood again. I smirked, proud of what I caused. I squealed when Storm stomped on my foot once I removed mine.

Mom shot us a warning glare. We immediately stopped.

Angeal chuckled again as Sephiroth watched, amused. Genesis smirked.

"You seem to also scare your own children," commented Genesis. "Though I'm not surprised. The girl seems to be a coward after running away like that."

I glowered at him. Mom opened her mouth to reply to it, but I stopped her by punching Genesis's jaw.

Genesis stumbled backwards two steps, glaring at him but he seemed stunned.

"I'm not a _coward_, you asshole!" I barked.

"Lilith!" Mom snapped, ignoring Storm's failing attempt of not laughing.

"But Mom, he insulted me!"

"Does not mean you get to punch him! What happened to your sharp, witty remarks, huh? I will not tolerate violence from you anymore!"

"But, Mom-!" Mom growled inhumanly at me.

"No 'buts', Lilithan Marie Vaan! Stand next to your brother, keep your mouth shut and watch yourself. One more chance, Lilith, one- more- _chance_."

I grumbled but followed my mother's order anyhow. Storm smiled sympathetically. I hmphed at him, and turned away.

I ignored the whispers of "How troublesome can she get?" and "I'm ashamed that she punched someone at her father's funeral.", and regarded them with a deathly glare.

I smirked when I heard Mom lecture Genesis about "insulting one of her kids like that". Storm chuckled. Angeal sighed, and Sephiroth shook his head.

"We're staying at a hotel not that far from where you live. In the morning, we'll pick Storm up and head back to SOLDIER HQ." Angeal stated.

I felt Storm shudder in excitement. I tensed.

_'Why didn't I know about this?'_ I asked myself. I looked at Storm, and my eyes widened at how big his grin was.

He was so excited that he's following in Dad's footsteps; I wasn't. My sight went downcast. Someone walked in front of me, and I looked up.

Sephiroth stood before me with a assuring smile.

"We'll take good care of your brother for you." He assured," I'll make sure of it."

I looked at my mom for permission to speak, and when she nodded, I looked back at Sephiroth.

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Yes," He nodded. "We will take care of him."

"Promise?"

"...Promise."

I grinned widely at him.

"Thanks, Seph!" I cheered.

I gasped at what I said. I addressed him so casually! Sephiroth blinked in shock before smiling again.

"You're welcome." He replied.

I smiled back, but look darkly at Storm, whose identically blue eyes danced all-the-while reflecting my own blue eyes. I felt like I was staring right back at myself.

"Thanks, lil' sis." Storm said, ruffling my hair.

I grimaced in protest, but answered with a "You're welcome, big bro."


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since Storm left to SOLDIER. They came and picked him after our argument.

Now, I'm standing in front of the SOLDIER building, trying to visit my brother, but the damn secretary bitch won't let me!

"Oh, come on! Just let me visit Storm!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but there is no SOLIDER officer named Storm Vaan here. Please leave immediately or I will call security to escort you out." The bitch replied.

"Yes, there is!"

"Lilith?"

I whirled around, glowering at him. Standing next to him was a blackette and a brunette.

"Hello-" I was cut off by the secretary bitch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Storm, but she insisted that she would see you. Shall I call security?" She asked, drooling all over my brother.

I resisted shuddering in disgust at the sight.

"Well, Lilith is extremely stubborn. She gets that from our mom." Storm commented, smiling contently.

"Well, at least I'm not bi," I scoffed in offense.

Storm frowned," I'm not bi. I'm straight."

"Ha," I smirked."Then why haven't you screwed any girls yet then?"

"Because I've been busy with work and taking care of Zack-puppy."

"Who's Zack?"

The blackette stepped up to me, extending out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Zack." Zack said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you." I replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Likewise."

Our hands held onto each other for a minute longer, and Storm made Zack release my hand.

"Sorry, Zack, but I'm not allowing you to date my little sister," Storm stated, slipping into "Big Brother(Storm) Not Allowing Little Sister(Me) to Date Any Of His Friends(Zack) Because It'll Get Awkward or He's Just Being Realllly Over-Protective" mode.

The brunette walked to Storm's left and Zack's right, smiling politely at me.

"Hello there. I'm Kunsel." Kunsel said.

"Lilith."

"Anyway," Storm grinned widely. "Now that you met my little sister and vice versa, let's go!"

I frowned, tilting my head a little to the side.

"Hey, wait! Storm!" I shouted after him, eyes becoming watery.

"Don't tell me you forgot." I said once I caught up with them.

"Forgot what?" He asked, frowning.

There was a pregnant silence before I suddenly upper-cutter him.

"You idiot! You did forget! Why don't you look at the date before going to die in the pit of shame, you lousy older brother!" I yelled, then turning around and taking off.

"Lilith!" I heard Storm yell after me.

.x.X.x.

"Hey guys," I said after awhile of silence. Kunsel and Zack turned towards me. "Today is July the Fourth, right?"

Kunsel nodded with a confused look on his face while Zack frowned.

"Did Lil hit you too hard?" Zack asked.

"Lil?" I looked at him weird.

"Yeah, Lil is Lilith's nickname." He replied," But just answered the question."

I groaned. Kunsel arched an eyebrow.

"Today's Lilith's seventeenth birthday." I stated, scowling after digging my fingers into my hair.

"What? It is?" Zack exclaimed, jaw hinges coming loose. I nodded.

"What kind of brother am I?" I sulked.

Kunsel sighed suddenly.

"Make up to her. I and Zack will go buy stuff for a party, gather some more friends, order some pizza and get some cake, and you'll get Lilith. We'll lie and say that you pretended to forget because you were making a surprise birthday party for her. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind since most of them owe you. Oh, and some fireworks too." Kunsel plotted.

I gaped at Kunsel while Zack seemed to consider for a few seconds before grinning and nodding.

"Let's do it! Cissnei would most likely be happy to be not the only female in the group now. Besides, they're both single, so Lilith can run to Cissnei whenever she wants to and they can talk about girl stuff. After all, Cissnei and Reno just broke up." Zack agreed.

I frowned, looking in between my best friends skeptically. I then grinned mischievously.

"Let's." I nodded. Kunsel smirked and Zack's grin grew.

.X.x.X.

As I stalked through the busy crowd of LOVELESS Avenue, I somehow "bumped" into a guy with shady glasses and khaki shorts. I quirked an eyebrow when he whirled around at me and glared.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He asked.

"Uh...excuse me?" I said, frowning.

"You bumped into me!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah, I "bumped" into you. Oh, yeah, sure." I mocked, adding air quotes.

The shady guy stiffened unnaturally. I glared at him when I saw something flash into his pocket. I frowned. I felt my front pockets, back pockets, and jacket pockets.

That little...! He pickpocket my wallet!

"Give it back!" I cried out.

"Give what back?" He asked.

"My wallet, you dumbass!" I shouted furiously," That's what! You stole my wallet, so now you're giving it back before things get ugly!"

"Like your face?"

I faltered, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes. I licked my lips as they felt dry.

"No, more like your mom." I shot back.

"Tch! What was that, you little brat?" He growled.

"'No, more like your mom.' I said." I repeated.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Why, have you forgotten?"

"Why, you...!"

"Lilith!"

I froze, and scowled darkly. Storm was at my side in a few minutes, panting for air. The pickpocket frowned and looked at him before gulping in fear.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Dumbass over there stole my wallet, and won't give it back." I answered.

Storm frowned, turning to look at the pickpocket.

"Raine." Storm said.

"Raine?" I asked.

"Raine, that's his name. He's an actor."

"Holy-! You're an actor? But that doesn't change anything. I still want my wallet back."

Raine removed his glasses, revealing a... really, really hot guy.

"Thanks, Storm. Thanks for ruining my fun on pranking your little sister." Raine complained.

"You're welcome." Storm replied.

"Whoa, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Why, yes, Lilith. I know your brother since he helped me more than once with... stuff you don't need to know until you're older."

"What he said."

"What? That's bull!"

"Hm, she's kind of cute."

"Watch it, Raine. You're no exception."

"Ugh...can I have my wallet back now?"

"Yes, you can."

"Sorry, Raine, but Lilith and I need to get going."

"Why?"

"Because Raine, Lilith- today is your birthday, right, Lilith?"

"Uh...yeah...right."

"Oh! Then Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks..."

"Let's go, Lilith!"

I waved goodbye to Raine as he waved back and walked away, merging into the busy street. I looked at Storm, who smiled at me.

"Brother."

"Sister."

We stared challengingly at each other until we heard a chuckle.

"Now, aren't you quite the entertainment, Lilith." A new voice quipped.

I froze, a grin spreading onto my face.

"Seph!" I yelled happily, whirling around and grinning idiotically at Sephiroth, who smiled back.

"Lilith." He greeted me with a nod. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I felt my grin grow. "At least _someone_ remembered."

I felt Storm wither in shame next to me. Sephiroth chuckled.

"We need you two at the _Paul's Ice Cream Parlor_ down the street." He said, and Storm returned to normal, perking up.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah! Let's go, Lil!" Storm cheered.

"Sure." I replied, shrugging.

"Wait." We both stopped, turning back around to face Sephiroth.

"You two are not going like that." He said.

Storm and I glanced at each other, frowning.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Storm asked for me.

"We're just going to change the outfits. That's it." Sephiroth answered, walking past us and dragging us by our wrists.

.X.x.X.

I will not give you details but seeing Sephiroth pick clothes out and actually have a great sense of style is utterly hilarious and shocking.

Me: I was wearing a headband with a big red bow on it, black and white checkered Vans, a white v-neck multi-colored splattered shirt, dark navy blue pants, a short black leather skirt, and a pink and black checkered open over shirt. I had pink-red eye shadow, brown mascara, red-painted nails, light blond and black highlights, and transparent and glossy red lipstick.

Storm: He wore the same shoes as me, a white elbow-length shirt with gold scribbles on it, ash gray or black pants, a striped vest, multi-colored belt, and his bangs were a shade lighter.

Sephiroth: His everyday attire.

We looked at Sephiroth, and tackled him to the ground, screaming about him not changing.

Sephiroth (Now): A gray v-neck, same pants as me, purple studded belt, his everyday boots, a black striped over shirt. He still wore his hair down...the bastard threatened us to leave his hair alone with his long ass sword.

Sephiroth ordered us to go, and we did with him trailing behind us. We got the parlor all awesome-looking!

We stepped in, and it was-

"SURPRISE!"

I screamed in shocked, hands flying to where my heart was and I felt it pounding in my chest loud and fast.

I saw few familiar faces (scowling when I saw Genesis) and a lot unfamiliar.

"Happy Birthday, lil' sis." Storm whispered, smirking.

My Birthday Bash was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 3

Lilith got along with everyone really well straight off the bat. Cissnei and she talked about a lot of stuff but not girly stuff.

They were tomboys, not tom girls.

They talked about martial arts, SOLDIER, excreta. Although, Cissnei wasn't-...err...how should I say this? Well, ever since Cissnei and Reno...broke up, she's been kind of... off.

Like, lonely almost, but now that she's met Lilith, she's cheerful and not so lonely anymore.

"Hey big bro," greeted Lilith.

"Yo." I greeted back.

"So Zack and Kunsel say that you pretended to forget my birthday because you were planning a surprise birthday party for me," she paused waiting for my confirmation. I nodded, and she continued," Thanks."

Music boomed through the speakers, and Lilith tapped her foot to the beat with a wide smile. _I Gotta Feeling_ by Black-Eyed Peas began to play, and Zack appeared from nowhere.

"Hey Lil, wanna come and dance with me?" Zack asked.

Lilith looked at me for permission, and I shrugged with a slight smile. A grin met her lips, and she nodded. Zack beamed.

He took her to the dance floor. I watched them laugh and dance.

'Here it comes,' I read Zack's lips.

The chorus stroked up, and people jumped plus Lilith and Zack. I smiled at how happy Lilith either seemed or was, and then her blue orbs met my similar blue orbs.

I chuckled when she flashed me the puppy face. I approached them, bouncing my way through jumping people. I smirked at Zack while he frowned.

Cissnei appeared from nowhere like the Turk she was, and whisked Lilith AWAY INTO THE SUN SET ON A WHITE HORSE WITH AN EVIL LAUGH! No, that really didn't happen.

Cissnei just appeared and dragged Lilith to the ice cream bar.

.X.x.X.

Cissnei had come and took me to the ice cream bar where we bought... ice cream! Duh! What did you think we bought?

I got Cookie Dough while she got a strange neon blue ice cream. She said it was called Sea Salt. Looks good.

We ate the food slowly, trying our best to avoid brain freezes, but I failed to after accidentally eating a big bite. I groaned painfully, opening my mouth to let in warmth.

I massaged my temples also to help.

"Ugh." I grunted.

"That's why you shouldn't eat so fast," Cissnei lightly scolded while giggling.

"I know, but- it's so good." I moaned," Also on accident."

"Well, Paul's ice cream is the best in all of Midgar."

I pouted at Cissnei, and I eyed her ice cream suspiciously. The neon blue glowed in the lights, and I licked my lips. It looks so delicious.

"Sea Salt ice cream is Paul's best," Cissnei said, taking a scoop and pushing it towards me.

I dug my tiny spoon in and scooped some too. I pushed it back to her. The taste in my mouth was cold and, of course, sea salt.

"So you're the birthday girl!"

Cissnei suddenly stiffened, and her lips screwed to the side. Her chocolate brown eyes darkened as I looked over my shoulder.

"Damn, you look so much like Storm." A red-head stated," I'm Reno, Birthday Girl."

I blinked stupidly, and cocked my head to the side. Mint green hues gazed back into my ocean blue eyes.

"Oh! Uhm...I'm Lilith." I said after a second.

Reno chuckled," I know."

A loud clatter and a crack alarmed me, and I watched shocked as Cissnei glared deathly at Reno whose head was to the side. A pink hand print was staining his cheek.

"C-Cissnei!" I exclaimed in shock as Cissnei huffed.

She looked a bit green.

"There you go again!" Cissnei roared," Always trying to pick up on girls. Reno, for Goddess' sake, she's seventeen! What kind of sick person are you? (!)"

"Cissnei, I'm not-" Cissnei shot him a dirty look.

"Stop lying." In a flash of brown, she was gone.

I blinked- once, twice, and thrice- before gaping at Reno.

"What just happened?" I inquired, looking sympathetically at Reno who sighed.

"Cissnei having one of her bitch fits." He grumbled, picking up Cissnei's abused chair and sitting in it.

"She seemed really upset."

"Wouldn't you be if you see your ex whom you just got of a really bad relationship with?"

I stared absently at him. A snigger escaped his lips.

"You're so cute." Reno cooed, grinning slyly at me.

I flushed pink.

"Oh," Reno mused," really cute."

I flushed even more. His grin turned into a coy smirk.

"I would date you if you weren't Storm's lil' sis. But Zack is more than happy to try." Reno stated. That's... kind of sweet and offensive in many ways.

"Well then," I scoffed, smiling faintly.

Reno laughed. "I like you, Birthday Girl. You're really... impulsive. I don't know you're optimistic, but you're impulsive. That's really obvious actually."

"My brother calls me cocky." I thought aloud.

"Impulsive, probably optimistic, and cocky. You'll fit right in, sweetheart."

"Thanks...I guess."

Reno glanced at someone. I frowned, trying to figure out who he was looking at. Suddenly, he captured my chin, and his lips brushed against my cheek gently. I flushed pink again, and gaped like a fish at him.

He winked slyly, brushed his thumb where he kissed me, clicked his tongue, and disappeared.

Kunsel appeared from nowhere and convincingly just after Reno left.

"Everyone went outside while Reno was talking to you. He talked to you long enough. Let's go," Kunsel remarked quickly, grasping my shoulder and chronically shoving me outside.

"Hey, stop-!" As soon as Zack and Storm heard or saw me, they released something into the air.

The thing screeched, and I winced.

Then something exploded.

In awe, I watched as the thing, or firework, colored the sky in red, white, and blue. The ebony sky glowed with said colors, and the spotlights called stars shimmered excitedly.

I gasped in awe, and grinned.

Zack and Storm appeared at each of my sides, and Zack gaze Storm something above my head. I pretended to not notice it, and my head felt suddenly much heavier.

I raised a hand to my golden mane, and felt the thing on my head. My eyes widened when I realized it was a crown.

"Happy Birthday, Lil!" They both screamed as people whooped and cheered.

Cissnei smiled bleakly at me, and I smiled broadly back. I spun around, and threw jumped, throwing my arms around his neck. He guffawed happily.

I grinned, and thanked him repeatedly. Then I copied myself with Zack and Kunsel. I hugged Cissnei with an air of comfort. I embraced Reno shyly.

I high-fived Angeal. I kicked Genesis in the shin. I quickly hugged Sephiroth sly and high-fived him as well.

We all began the "After Party" (not my choice of words- they belong to Zack.) until-

"Achem."

Storm and I froze, paling immensely and everyone looked at us with concern and worry.

"Storm Ethan and Lilithan Marie Vaan! What do you think you two are going?"

Our eyes stared at each other in alarm. One word: Mom.

"Rosalynn." Angeal appeared, towering over us. As did Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Hello. I'm just here to visit my son and daughter hence it being my daughter's seventeenth birthday after all." Mom said, her expression going from kind to menacing.

"M-Mom!" We stuttered.

Zack, who was on my right, gulped and Kunsel, who was on Storm's left, pursed his lips into a grim line.

"How are you two doing?" She asked, glaring at us.

"F-fine." We mumbled, throwing an arm on each other's shoulders. 'We're just fine... Mom!"

We tackled her with concerned questions.

"You should be in bed! Why are you up and walking about?"

"C'mon, Mom. Let's hurry and go home. Are you feeling alright enough to make it?"

"Lil's right. You two should go home. Sorry guys. But are you feeling alright?"

We could feel the stares burning into the back of your heads, but ignored them due to our worry for our mother's health.

"Hmph, you two are beginning to treat me like an old lady. I'm 30, and I'm not even close to be old yet." Mom stated, smirking haughtily at our fearful expressions.

"O-our apologies, M-Mom!" We exclaimed, bowing for some unknown reason.

"You and Scott bought them up well, Rosalynn. Not that I'm shocked."

I glared at Genesis who said that. I shook my fist at him.

"I'll hit you again." I threatened.

"Wouldn't he want that? You gave him a bruise." Angeal commented, grinning.

I smirked. Genesis glared at Angeal.

"Annnnyway," Mom held the n,"let's go, honey. It's late, and it's past your bed time. But since you're seventeen, you don't have one anymore."

At this, my eyes lit up.

"Also," she added."I'll let you and your brother hang out with his friends. Buuuuut, after you open your present from me."

I nodded, eager to open her present. I carefully opened it, and my eyes widened twice their size as did Angeal's, Genesis', Sephiroth's, and Storm's eyes did.

"But, Mom-!" I looked at her.

"I want you to have it. Your father would've wanted the same thing since he gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday as well." She said, smiling softly.

She walked behind me, removing the necklace from my grasp, and I automatically moved my hair. She slips the clasp through the hole, and patted my shoulder.

I fingered it, and twirled to face her.

"Thank you so much, Mom," muttered I, embracing her gingerly.

"Aw, you're welcome, honey." She whispered into my ear softly.

Silence, silence, silence, silence...Storm pushed apart, and I stared at him expectantly.

"Time to party?" He grinned boyishly at me, and I smiled. Mom chuckled.

.x.X.x.

I watched Lilith dance with Zack again but this time with Reno too. Zack glared at Reno and Reno only grinned back.

Earlier, I was caught off-guard when Reno suddenly kissed Lilith on the cheek, but it looked like it was on the lips.

Reno's grin grew wider as Zack smirked.

.X.x.X.

I danced with Reno and Zack, and we were having fun. Then, the rest were blurs. Time flew as we danced, ate, sang, drank, and played games.

"7th Heaven!" Zack, Storm, and I suggested.

People stared at us reluctantly before agreeing with it. Reno grinned and nodded. I sneezed.

Reno said," Goddess you."

"Thanks." I replied.

Suddenly, a black cloth was thrown over my eyes, and the last thing I saw was everyone having black cloth over their eyes as well.

I shoved into a spacey room I guess, and I wandered around normally. Time flew until it was finally my turn. I was guided into a cramped room.

"No talking or asking questions. You have seven minutes until I come get you two."

I nodded in response.


	5. Chapter 4

I was surrounded by...well, nothing. I was... on the right side of the closet and the person must be on the left side, opposite from me.

I tipped my head slightly, my feet taking two steps forward. My hands reached forward before returning to my sides. What if the person that was with me was Storm?

...er...that'd be gross. Oh Goddess, I think I'm gonna puke.

Wait what if its Zack... okay, he's cute, funny, and kind of reminds me of a puppy, but... I guess it'll be fine if it was him.

Hmmm...Kunsel? I guess he's cute too as well and sort of like Prince Charming, but... he's really cool and brotherly figure. Besides, I feel like he already has someone important to him in a romantic way.

Reno...he just got out of a bad relationship with Cissnei, Cissnei's still kind of mad at him, Cissnei and my friendship will be rocky, and Reno reminds me of those player dudes you see in movies that get girls pregnant and leave them. Plus, he's sly (still haven't forgot about the peck on the cheek).

Only one way to find out. This would be... my third kiss? No, second. My first went to my kindergarten bully who thought it would be funny (because he was sexually abused and molested by his mom) to steal _my_ first kiss.

What did I do? Broke his arm without realizing it. Ha ha.

The person stepped towards me, wrapping my arms around their neck then snaking their arms around my waist. Lips brushed against my nose, and I tried not to giggle but failed because it came out as a snort. They chuckled, lips finally meeting mine gently.

I hesitated for a few seconds before replying. I realized it had been three minutes since we've been in here.

Four more minutes before we come out. All I can say is that this person must be an expert because he/she was good unlike me, but he/she figured it out and was gentle with me... though it was embarrassing.

Sadly, right when it was starting to get hot n'heavy, the closet door slammed open suddenly. What the hell? It was two minutes before seven.

"Get your hands off my sister!"

One word: Storm.

"S-Storm?(!)" I spluttered while trying to catch my breath.

"She's my sister, you fucking womanizer!"

I gaped. Storm only used his rainbow words he was pissed. He was. I quickly untied my black mask before meeting stormy gray eyes.

His hair was naturally messy and a bit shaggy like really, really, really hot guy kind of hair and it was ebony blank with a bluish shine to it.

"Storm." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Ruine."


	6. Chapter 5

I could only stare with anger at the bastard who took my baby sister's second kiss.

Lilith's jaw was hanging in a mixture of confusion and shock. I only cussed like that when I was angry, but I was _beyond_ angry. I was absolutely livid.

Ruine Seymour was the womanizing and sly younger brother of Raine Seymour. Sometimes, Ruine was a little like Raine but has a totally different personality.

"S-Storm?" Lilith stuttered.

I flinched when I noticed their arms holding each other close.

I snarled inhumanely, grabbing Lilith and dragging her away from him.

"Lilith, this is Raine's younger brother, Ruine," I sneered. "Stay away from him."

With a fearful gulp, Lilith nodded her head quickly. I shot Ruine a glower before taking Lilith back to our mother's safe haven.

.X.x.X.**(A/N: From now on, the chapters will be told from Lilith's point view hence changes are going to be occurring next chapter.)**

I was so shocked from the way Storm had acted that I couldn't speak. It was as if my voice had died.

Storm was currently frowning, looking depressed and livid at the same time.

"Storm," I called out softly, resting my hand gently on his arm."Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?(!) Am I okay?" He snapped," Do I look okay, Lilith? That womanizer just kissed you! For all I care, Goddess can just smile evilly upon him and kill him!"

I cringed.

Storm pursed his lips into a grim line as silence once again took over us. _'Ruine seemed like a good guy'_, I thought. _'But Storm would probably kill me if I said that out loud.'_

I leaned against Storm, giving into his warmth. With a yawn, I snuggled into him and he threw the arm I was leaning on around my shoulders.

"Night, big bro," I whispered.

"Night, little sis." was the reply.

.X.x.X.

Now, obviously, I woke up in my bed. Also obviously at Mom's house, but simply I just didn't care. The comfortable warmth from my blankets was making me close my eyes over and over again.

I fought to stay awake but had failed to do so.

.x.X.x.

_I crept through the metal corridors, my breath visible and goose bumps all over me. Unexpectedly, there was a sudden rush of a disgusting odor. I had smelt this once in my life. It was the smell of blood._

_I gasped, and ran towards the source. I was met with the disturbing sight of Ruine standing over-_

.X.x.X.

I jerked awake, tears bricking on my eyes. What kind of dream was that? It was a nightmare!

And who was Ruine standing over? Before I could look, I had woken up.

A knock on my bedroom's door made me jolt as a familiar, comforting voice asked," Are you awake yet, Lilith?"

I watched as my pale mother entered, smiling at the sight of me.

Wait... pale?

I examined her closely with a frown.

"Mom..."I sighed.

"Sweetheart, there's a young man downstairs for you." Mom stated.

I blinked," Really? Who?"

"He said that his name was-" A voice interrupted her.

"Oh? It seems you've finally woke up, Lilith."


	7. Chapter 6

That very voice sent shivers down my back. That voice made me feel like I was cornered food. That voice was the predator and I was the prey.

And it could only belong to one person: Ruine Seymour, the person my brother told me to stay away from.

"Y-You!" I stammered.

He smiled eerily. Our eyes challenged each other while my mother merely watched with confusion.

Stormy gray clashed with ocean blue.

"Honey, I'll be in bed, okay?" Mom piped up after another minute.

I smiled relieved but still a bit scared. I nodded in response. Mom left the room, the door closed, and almost immediately tension flooded the room.

"Did Storm warn you about me?" Ruine asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

The blackette let out a amused laugh. He shook his head a little before taking a seat on my window sail.

"As expected." Ruine remarked.

"Yeah. After all, he _is_ my older brother and you wouldn't you get mad if you caught your little sister making out with a womanizer?" I shot back.

Ruine grinned.

"Ah, yes." He said," The typical over-protectiveness of older brother's that I very much hate, loathe, despise with passion that will never end until hell freezes over."

I gaped at him. This guy...!

"I dare you to move."

I stiffened subconsciously. The dream is flashing through my mind constantly until it all comes together. This guy, Ruine, is trying to kill someone.

But who?

"Your older brother is rather unpredictable." Ruine stated out of all nowhere with a slight smirk," I was rather expecting him to not discover who you were going to make out with. Surprisingly, I was the one who suggested it."

He winked playfully at me. What's wrong with him?

Ruine continued," I've been watching you and Storm from afar, and I must admit that you two are incredibly interesting. You've left me speechless, Lilithan. So tell me. What is your purpose in meeting me?" Purpose? "Yes, purpose. Your purpose in meeting me."

"What does that benefit for you? It benefits a few things that will unravel themselves soon for me but what about you? Ha ha. Lilithan, do you realize the reason why I am here?" I stared, aghast. "Your brother did something to me in the past, and I. Want. Revenge."

A cruel grin slapped onto his face," And I suppose you know what it is."

By this time, I was trembling in both rage and shock. He planned everything out. The moment I had arrived in the SOLIDER HQ he had planned everything carefully and skillfully.

Had could I not this coming?

Laughter erupted from Ruine.

"Oh, and for that revenge part," He added, suddenly closer from what I remember. "I want it _now_."

_'NO!'_ I cried out inwardly.

It was too late; I was too slow and he was too fast. His lips began to ravage mine, and I was left breathless... literally. The sudden assault came out of nowhere and left me stunned by his bold approach.

Ruine was NOT a good guy after all. He was a cold and ruthless guy. Maybe this was what Storm had tried to warn me about.

He departed for a moment before returning with full force. I gripped at his black-blue hair, screaming mentally.

_'Why did this have to happen to me?(!)'_ I screamed.

He's held a grudge towards Storm because of something that happened in the past, and the only time that could have happened was ten years ago when Dad took Storm to his job because Mom and I were busy with helping some homeless kids.

Oxygen flooded my lungs as I breathed in and out.

"How odd. It seems I'm getting excited a little." Ruine chuckled darkly," We wouldn't want that to happen _just_ yet."

With a suggestive wink, he was out and gone with a second though.

The only thing that he left on my mind was, _'Hoooly shit. Storm's gonna kill me when he find out! Or rather _if_ he finds out.'_


	8. Chapter 7

I screamed into my pillow.

He got turned on by a simple make out? What the hell?(!) My cheeks were burning and I felt hot all over the place expect where his hands had touched left a cool sensation the lingered for the longest.

I frowned.

Mom walked in with a nervous frown. She observed me for a second before sighing tiredly.

"There's someone downstairs. I'm exhausted, so can you take care of him please?" She asked, and I nodded.

I pulled out some comfortable pajamas clothes, and put them on. I glided down the hall and down the stairs, staring questioningly at the black-haired man with an aloof expression.

"Lilithan Vaan?" His deep voice called.

"Yes." I replied.

"My name is Tseng."

"Oh...nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

A pregnant silence shrouded us, and I smiled politely at him.

"Why are you here?" I inquired as nice as I could.

In response, Tseng threw down a letter. I picked it up and examined it. In the front and written in cursive was my full name.

I glanced at Tseng who was waiting patiently. I screwed my lips to the side and swiftly opened it.

I pulled the letter out and read it out loud.

"_'Dear sweet Lilithan,_

_I most enjoyed our intimate scene in your bedroom a couple of minutes ago, and I also enjoyed watching you change. I wonder what Storm would think if I told him about it._

_And yes, I am implying and thinking of telling him. That would stir him up, don't you think?_

_If you're reading this letter, I guess Tseng the Turk got it in time like I had planned._

_Love you,  
>Ruine'"<em>

I gaped at the letter while Tseng watched me.

"You're _shitting_ me." I growled.

"No, I am not "shitting" you, Lilithan." Tseng remarked calmly, now standing," I must go and return. Reno better not has begun another fight between him and Cissnei again."

"Whoa, Reno's a Turk?"

"Yes, he is."

"..."

"..."

I frowned. I walked Tseng to the door, cracking a smile when he muttered something among the lines of "if he ruined my office, I'll tazer him." or of the sorts.

I stretched, and threw the letter away. I scowled when Ruine's laugh infected my mind.

"Damn him!" I hissed.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, well, looks like wondering around the slums which was swarming with monsters wasn't a great idea after all. I nearly got killed twice but luckily escaped.

I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face when I saw a familiar face.

"Zack!" I hollered, waving and jumping at the same time.

Zack looked around to call of his name before looking in my direction and grinning. He jogged over to me.

"Lil!" He exclaimed," How weird that I would see you again."

"Yeah," I chuckled." Sorry about Storm exploding at my birthday party."

"Oh, no sweat. It's happened once before but that's it."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, did you hear?"

I blinked questioningly and cocked my head to the side. I frowned, and Zack grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Storm's got a girl!" Zack muttered quietly to me.

I choked on my own spit, and gaped at him.

"Seriously?" I said.

Zack nodded vigorously. I smiled. He's so restless.

"She's really cute too! Like a doll!" Zack stated.

"Like a doll? Damn then! I'm not surprised at all. He's had some- no homo- hot girlfriends in the past. What color is her hair and eyes?" I asked.

"Hm...She has strawberry-blond hair and brown eyes."

"I see. She's not at all what I pictured."

"That's what happened to me too."

We laughed suddenly, clutching our stomachs. We were laughing for no reason. Admit it! You think we're freaks! It's alright. I think we are.

"Kunsel also seems uncomfortable around her too," Zack remarked out-of-the-blue."

I frowned," He does?" Zack nodded sadly.

"He can't remain in the same room with her for more than a minute."

That sounds odd. "Maybe something happened between them in the past?"

"That's what I'm thinking, but they both seemed shocked when they saw each other."

That confirms it. "Definitely. Something happened between them."

Zack thought about it before nodding in agreement. My thoughts trailed off as I remembered Storm's past girlfriends. I never liked them.

One was a total bitch to me when Mom and Storm weren't around. Once she babysat me and didn't care of me, Mom came home and she complained that I was mean to her. Storm went to the bathroom one day and she was mean- turns out Storm were standing there the whole time. Hmph. Take that, bitch.

The second was _really_ nice but too nice. She was being stalked by this one perverted guy who always got into her face, and she never said anything. Storm was forced to make her move away so the guy couldn't stalk her anymore. She moved Edge.

"...il! Lilith! LIL!" I jumped and stared at Zack who was pouting.

I gasped at how ADORABLE he looked. He smirked suddenly, shaking his head.

I arched an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you."

"What does that mean?"

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"You're so cute."

I blushed lightly before looking away from him. I heard him sigh.

"So easily flustered." Zack mumbled underneath his breath.

"'Xcuse me?" I snapped.

Zack grinned widely. I smiled. I couldn't help it! His happiness is so contagious!

"Oops! I gotta go! Sephiroth is waiting for me." Zack said," Bye Lil!"

"Bye!" I yelled at him when he took off running.

I watched his back until it was gone, and I began my way back home, hoping that I wouldn't get attacked by a fiend.

.X.x.X.

When I saw the strawberry-blond hair, I was stunned. She did look like a doll, but what doubled my stupor was that Kunsel was making out with her.

I was pissed, stunned, confused, and disturbed all at once.

I walked behind Kunsel and coughed sheepishly. Kunsel jumped, causing him to bump into the girl who gasped and whirled around, flushed and flustered.

"L-Lilith!" He panted," Gaia, you scared me!"

I pursed my lips in a straight line. "Uh-huh. Now, explain to me why you are making out with my brother's girlfriend." I said coolly.

Kunsel opened his mouth then closed it. He frowned, fidgeting under my hard blues.

"Because..." He trailed off and the girl stepped in. "Because your brother is a nice guy in all but Kunsel's the only one for me."

I snarled at her, and Kunsel put a hand on my shoulder as a warning.

"Then why are you dating my brother?" I asked again.

"For fun." She answered with a careless shrug.

Before any of us knew it, I had slugged her jaw and a satisfying SNAP came from it.


	10. Chapter 9

Red and red and red and red.

That was all I was seeing. This bitch is dating my brother for fun? She isn't getting away with saying straight-forwardly to my face, and I think that broken jaw is satisfying.

When she looked up at me in fear, I smirked coldly down at her and wordlessly walked away.

I heard Kunsel scramble behind me to assist her, but she had slapped him and rushed into the bathroom.

Next thing I knew, Kunsel was walking quietly next to me.

After a while, I looked at him.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's cool." He murmured back," I would have done the same time in a different situation."

Silence overcame us again. I looked at my feet as they suddenly became of interest, and everything faded away.

A lot of stuff was happening currently. Some stuff unexpected- Ruine and that bitch- and some stuff not wanted or wanted- (not wanted) my dad's death and (wanted) meeting the others.

But that's the way life is.

Uneasiness poisoned my being as I got closer to my home.

* * *

><p>I walked inside of home, smiling gently at my mom but the smile was gone when I saw who accompanied her.<p>

"Welcome home, dear," Mom greeted with a weak smile. "Did you get the groceries?"

I nodded with my eyes still on him. His stormy green eyes met mine with amusement shining in them.

"Lilith."

"Christopher."

I glared at him and walked to my room with him trailing after me.

"So, how was your day?" Christopher asked.

"Fine until I saw your face." I answered.

A chuckle, and then I was pinned to the wall. Green eyes drew my blue eyes in.

He smirked evilly at me," How rude." He whispered.

"I don't care," I growled. "Now, let me go."

Christopher's cologne wafted into my nose, and I unconsciously breathed it in. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

His emeralds suddenly seem so alluring, and I pressed my lips to his without thinking. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I gripped his arms tightly. I opened my eyes halfway, and my grip tightened when he nibbled my lower lip. I pressed my chest up against his, and pulled away for air.

"W-what did you do me?" I asked him.

"Love cologne, Lilith-baby, that's all," he replied tartly before slamming his lips against mine again. All I could do is inwardly curse him out.


End file.
